vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke (Maou-sama no Machizukuri!)
Summary Duke is a Siegwurm, an S ranked monster created by the Creation Demon Lord Procell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Duke Origin: Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Gender: Male Age: Middle aged Classification: Siegwurm, Dragon Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Sense Manipulation (Can share senses with his undead subordinates), Necromancy, Portal Creation, Resurrection, Transformation, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation (Can change his opponents into mindless undead), Law Manipulation (Magic is the changing of the laws of the world through the application of one’s magic power), Darkness Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can resist the Darkness Dragons Fear skill which causes their target to feel fear and can even cause instant death), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (The chances of success of the Dark Roar skill of Abyss Howls which cause its targets body to be stiffened and weakened, is halved for Monsters of A rank and above), and Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Corrosion Inducement, Breath Attack, Soul Manipulation (Can contaminate his targets soul with his miasma), Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Debilitation, Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Ruhe who when far weaker created a storm) | At least Small City level (Far superior to before, can get stronger with Netherworld's Miasma and Berserk) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Superior to the Avalon Ritter's which can move at over 3x the speed of sound) | At least Supersonic+ (Far superior to before. Can get faster with Berserk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level | At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Originally he could only keep himself under control when using Berserk for around 15 minutes after which he would indiscriminately attack friend and foe. This has however been resolved due to his Dragon Emperor skill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ruler of Death:' A skill which grants tactical and strategic insight. Improves intelligence. Dominance (Maximum) over Undead type monsters. Strengthening bonus (Large) to one’s own Undead units, effective range is over the same dungeon room. *'Enhanced Resurrection:' A skill which resurrects the dead and turns it into an undead. Upon resurrection, the unit receives improvements (Large) to his capabilities. The resurrected unit is forced to obey the skill user. This skill can never be used on the same unit twice. *'Netherworld’s Miasma:' A skill which clads the user in the miasma of the Netherworld. Physical Strength, Endurance, and Magic Resistance all gain bonuses (Large). The miasma does additional damage to others. It deals instant death to B rank and lower monsters. For A rank and higher, curse, poison, and debilitation are dealt. Can only be used in dragon form. *'Berserk:' When restraining Berserk, the user’s overall performance and abilities are lowered by a rank. Some special abilities can only be used in conjunction with Berserk. Upon full release, overall capabilities are increased by a rank. *'Valor:' Grants Mind Resistance (Maximum). All attacks are improved (Medium). Has morale increasing effect (Small). *'Dragon Emperor:' A skill gained from the previous Dragon Emperor which gives him control over dragons. With this skill a Dragon Emperor can control armies of Dragons and prevent them from going Berserk with their Berserk skill. This skill also removed his weakness of losing control of himself when using Berserk. Key: Base | Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sense Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Law Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dragons Category:Corrosion Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Berserkers